Happy Ending
by Power Of Funk
Summary: Naruto died to save the village, to which Sasuke has now returned. He is sent on a mission to Hogwarts, to protect Harry Potter from Lord Voldemort, but someone else is inleague with Voldy. Ressurection time trave fic. SasuNaru. Shounen-ai. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Happy ending. LOL. Not like

Summary: If I owned Naruto, I would damn well fix it! But still with a little angst 'cos... um... I'm still a litlle bit mean. Full summary inside. SasuNaru.

Full Summary:

Naruto has been dead for nearly four years after dying to save the village. Sasuke has lived in Konoha since then but no-one has ever really forgiven him for Naruto's death, including himself. He gets sent on a mission to Hogwarts. Not particularly origional. Orochimaru is working with Voldemort, and he ressurects Naruto. They sort everything out.

Then (because everything can be traced back to him) they decide to travel back in time and kill Madara before he starts all his evil plans: kill the Uchiha's, attack Konoha with the Kyuubi, world domination via Akatsuki etc.

Chapter 1.

"Sasuke." Tsunade began. "I have a mission for you."

Sasuke's expression didn't change. He had known that that was what she was going to say. It wasn't like she ould want to talk to _him_ about anything else.

"The mission is to guard Hogwart's School of Witchraft and Wizardry" Sasuke scoffed at this but said nothing. Tsunade didn't like him enough to joke with him so he just assumed that he would be given more details later that would make it all make sense.

"Specifically this boy" she handed hima picture of a boy around four years younger than himself, with very mess black hair and bright green eyes. She then handed him a thick file.

"This is your mission file; it contains more information on the perameters of your mission, as well as a lot of background iinformation on the Wizarding world, and all known information on the man who calls himself "Lord Voldemort", who is the one you will be protectiing the school against, as well as his minions."

Sasuke flicked briefly through the manila folder and put the picture inside. He looked up again as Tsunade began to speak once more. "This," she pointed to an item on her desk, which, upon closer inspection, turned out to be an empty bottle of something wonder he hadn't spotted it before, the desk was littered with them, and it didn't exactly stand out.

"Is known as a portkey. Once you touch it you will be instantly transported to the headquaters of The Order of the Pheonix, wher you will meet Albus Dumbledore, the client. There is more information on the client and The Order of the Pheonix," here she looked up from shuffling the papers on her desk to meet his gaze, "in the mission file." She looked back down and continued, "you have two hours to memorize that folder's contents and to gather any belongings you feel you need to take. Clothes, weapons, personal items etc. However, since the mission is expected to ast for a whole year, new clothes and other items will be available to you there and you will be fully accomadated fro in the ways of food and sleeping arangements. Get on with it." She finished simply.

Sasuke immediately left and quickly packed some clothes, as well as a full set of weapons, strapping his sword onto his lower back. He then began to look through the mission folder, using his Sharingan to memorize it first time.

Baring in mind that the mission as for a year, and could be extended, as he left he picked up one of his few personal items, and put it in his bag, and left for the Hokage's office without a backward glance for the home that he wouldn't see for at least a year; that, unknown to him he would never see agin as it was now.

When he reached her office, he noticed that Sakura and Kakashi were there aswell.

"They wanted to say goodbye." She edjucated, obviously, with an annoyed look at him.

"Maa Sasuke, make sure you eat properly and change you pants everday?"

Sasuke ignored him and turned instead to Sakura, who smiled at him as he allowed her to give him a brief hug. He didn't return it, but then she hadn't expected him to.

"I'll miss you Sasuke, and so will Kakashi," she said.

""You'll be the only ones." He replied in a dull, monotone voice.

"Yeah probably..." muttered Tsunade, taking a swig from a new bottle of sake.

"Shishou!" exclaimed Sakura, shocked. "Shishou, Sasuke is my friend! Please don't be so rude!... And stop drinking! It's 10 o'clock in the morning!"

"Sakura! Surely you haven't forgotten what he did?! To the village! To team seven! NARUTO! It's his fault Naruto died!... And I'll have a drink whenever I damn well want!"

"Shishou! That's not true! Sasuke is here now, and he's doing his best fro the village! He's doing it because Naruto asked him to!"

Suddenly everyone went deathly quiet. They had all just realised what they were talking about. Each had a glazed look in their eyes as they remembered what happened just a few years ago. The horrible images that were still so fresh in their memories.

"Well..." Tsunade started, suddenly very buisnesslike indeed. "Now that you've said your goodbyes; Sasuke, you should leave for your mission."

Sasuke nodded and walked up closer to her desk, holding his bag (that sounds kinda gay) in his hand. "I just have to touch it?" He asked, though he already knew. Portkeys had been covered in the report as he was expected to be using them more than once, as well as just random background information, and things to watch out for.

"Yes." She replied simply. Then: "That's the wrong one..." she coughed an dpointed to a different bottle to the one that he had just picked up.

"Well maybe if you didn't have so many lying around at ten in the frickin morni-" he muttered picking up a different bottle before disappearing, just as a half-empty bottle of sake smashed on the wall that had been directly behind his head, a small line of angry beverage dribbling down the wall.

"He's right you know..." Sakura said as she kneeled down and slowly began to pick up the debris.

"Yes," the Hokage sighed, "but so was I."

_**WHORING FOR REVIEWS!!!**_

Please review! Do you like it? Was It to depressing? Was it depressing enough? Should I carry it on? What am I doing well? What am I doing bad? Is it going too slow? IS IT BORING?!?!?!?!?

TEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL MMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

and I'll send you a cup of tea and a plate of cookies in the post ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

'This had to be the worst method of travelling ever invented' Sasuke thought as he suddenly found himself flying through the air, then suddenly falling but being propellded throught the air at the same time.

He was a ninja though and easily landed like a cat, but with one leg stretched out to the side for balance.

He looked up and saw some people staring at him. They were extremely strange looking; one was very old with long silver hair and a beard to match that could be tucked into his belt; and it was! Bright blue eyes sparkled through half-moon sectacles that rested on his crooked nose. (I can't be bothered to look up the description from the book but that's pretty much it and besides you all know what he looks like anyway so who really cares?... Same for all the other characters.) He was also wearing robes. (Sorry Nekkid Dancing time fans.)

The others were also wearing brightly colored robes, with variously questionable patterns and designs.

At first Sasuke had thought that they were all wearing dresses until he remembered what it had said in the report about everyone here wearing robes unless they were "Muggles."

There were three other people there. One was tall and thin, and had a slightly deranged look about him. The other two were a man and a woman. They both had red hair, though the man's was a much more violent shade.

"Ah. You must be the new guard." The old man said in a kind voice.

"Yes. Uchiha Sasuke. You are the client, Albus Dumbledore?"

"I am, and I enjoy 'Cockroach Cluster'." he smiled.

Sasuke recognised this from the instructions in the report as Dumbledore's "proof of identity."

"I..." he paused, barely able to say it for the sake of his Uchiha pride, "like haggis." (So sorry. Not _very_ imaginative right now. If you can think of anything funnier or more interesting then REVIEW DAMMIT!!!... and I'll change it :)

"Very good," said this 'Dumbledore' character, postitively beaming. (Yeah a bit o' J.K. Rowling in there for ya')

"This here," he said gesturing to the man and woman on his right, the one's with the flaming red hair, "is Molly and Arthur Weasley. I expect that over the next year you will get to know their son Ronald quite well. I'm sure you know about him from the information we gave your Hokage."

Sasuke nodded. 'Ron Weasley. One of Harry Potter's best friends.'

"This here is Sirius Black, he is Harry's godfather and this is his house" he gestured around him.

Sasuke had already checked out his immediate surroundings. (Again you all know what Grimmauld place looks like) "that we are in right now. It is currently the headquaters of The Order of the Pheonix. They are all mebers incidentally and are completely trustworthy; and, despite appearances," he smiled at Sirius here, "are very friendly, so if you ever have any problems or you need to contact someone in The Order, don't hesitate to talk to them."

"Right now, there is nothing really for you to do, so I recommend that you go to bed and get some rest. Tomorrow morning you'll meet Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley. They are the three you'll be spending most of your time with. You'll also meet three other Weasley children, Fred, George, and Ginny. Then, you, along with Molly and Arthur here will escort them all to King's Cross Station, where you will board the train with them. The journey to Hogwarts is very, very long indeed, so I recommend that you take advantage of the time and get to know them all. Afterall, you are going to be spending the next year with them.

Sasuke nodded at Dumbledore. "What should I do when I reach Hogwarts?"

"Whe you get there just follow Harry and the others. Then when you get to the castle find me at the back of the great hall, and stay hidden so you don't exite the students too much to start with, yes? For now Molly here will show you to your room, and she'll call you down for breakfast in the morning."

Sasuke nodded at Dumbledore and followed Mrs Weasly out of the room. He followed her through the dark halls and up to some steep, creaky wooden steps.

They creaked and moaned under her weight as Mr Weasley began to climb them. After she didn't hear any steps behind her she turned round, thinking that the strange guard wasn't following her, and was surprised to see that he was just a few steps below her.

Dismissing it, she continued up, nearly to the top of the stairs, then led him off onto a small landing and opened a door off to the side and led him through it, lighting candles as she went.

It was a good sized room, with an old fashioned desk, wardrobe and fourposter bed. All of them were made of huge pieces of old, dark wood; and he noticed that they were engraved with many different carvings of snakes. The posts of the bed had long wooden snakes (lol) winding round them, extending up into the darkness of the ceiling that the smal candles couldn't penetrate.

Thick, heavy, dark green curtains descended to fall around the bed to make it seem even larger. Once it would have looked fine, and elegant, but their state had decayed with time adn dust, and they were now balding and dull. The air in the room had a thick heavy feeling. Sasuke put his bag on the desk, the surface of which was covered in at least 4mm of dust (oddly specific, no?), but it was still probably a lot cleaner than the floor, now covered in footprints.

"I'm sorry we haven't been able to clean the room. Dumbledore only told us that you would be arriving today, and we've been having trouble with some of the other rooms in the house," apologised Mrs Weasley.

"It's fine." Sasuke said as he looked around the rrom with indifference, before turning back to the portly woman lingering nervously by the door.

"Do you want to ask me something?" He inquired.

"Do you... can you really keep Harry safe? From you-know-who? Even though your so young?" There was hope, disbelief and pleading in her voice.

Sasuke met her gaze calmly and told her simply, "I don't fail my missions Mrs Weasley. If I did, I woildn't be here now."

This only seemed to worry her more that a boy who wasn't even 20 could be so serious and confident that he could protect a reckless teenager from the most evil wizard in history, yet she looked relieved at the same time.

"Thankyou." She said,giving him a small smile. "The bathroom is right next door on the left. I'll wake you at seven so you can get ready for breakfast." She left the room.

Sasuke got ready for bed and walked over to the dark, dominating piece of furniture at the end of the room. The curtains were discoloured with age and smelled musky, but surprisingly the sheets were new and clean.

'Mrs Weasley must have changed them' he guessed as he climbed in. The bed was not particularly comfortable, but he had had much worse. With some of the missions Tsunade sent himon he was lucky if he got to sleep off the ground, or at all.

Even though for him it was still only about one o'clock on the afternoon, it was not a problem for him to get to sleep. Being a ninja you trained your body to get all the sleep it could whenever you got the chance, because you never knew when you would have to go without sleep, sometimes dor many days at a time.

He didn't sleep at all, and woke up early as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

There was a short knock at the door and he sat up as it opened, the light leaking in, capturing his legs and part of his hands, but leaving his face and torso shrouded in the darkness of the room.

Mrs weasleys rounded face peered carefully round the doorway and smiledwhen she saw that he was already awake.

"Good morning Mr Uchiha" she greeted, "breakfast will be ready in half an hour. Do you remember where the kitchen is? It's the room where you arrived last night." She smiled when she saw him nod. (He does that a lot in this story dosn't he? Anti-social bastard.)

Half an hour later, Sasuke arrived silently in the kitchen. He wasn't hiding but it took seated around the large wooden table a whole minute to notice his presence.

They were all busy eating and talking exhuberantly, until one of them noticed him and stopped people began tonotice and heads began to turn.

'No wonder they need guarding.' He thought to himself.'They don't even notice when someone they don't even know walks into the room! I wasn't even trying to hide!'

There were seven people looking at him now. Three he knew. Sirius Black, and the Weasley couple. Three he correctly identified as the Weasley children, not including Ron, whom he would have recognised anyway from his file photo. (lol makes me think of Homer with all those fags in his mouth but a version with Ron)

The other girl he reconised as Hermione of Harry Potter's best friends. Her bushy brown hair made her easily distinguishable from the rest of the people in the room, who, for the most part, had hair so orange that it was almost visually offensive. Naruto would have liked their hair. He almost smiled, a real smile rather than a smirk, but stopped himself, not that it would have, mattered even if he had...

Sasuke-smiles were completely undetectable to normal humans. Only people who had known him very well for a long timewould be able to notice the slight curving of the lips, and even fewer would have recognised it for what it was.

Before anyone could say anything about his 'sudden' appearance however, there was the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs and two more people entered. Harry recognised them as Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter.

They paused in the doorway, staring at him, not quite sure what to do. If he was here then he probably wasn't an enemy, but he still looked really suspiious.

Harry galnced around, and noticed that Fred, George, Ginny, and Hermione seemed to be thinking the same thing. Oddly however, Sirius, along with Mr and Mrs Weasley all seemed very calm considering the situation. Mrs Weasley even had a (slightly nervous) smile on her face.

"Sasuke dear, come over here." She gestured. "Everyone else, take a seat." She gestured some more.

When everyone was sat down, she began to explain. "This is Sasuke Uchiha. He is a special guard, hired by Dumbledore to protect Hogearts, and it's students. In particular, you Harry dear"

"What do you mean?" Harry excalimed angrily. "Doesn't he think that I can look after myself, after everything? And why does he need more guards for Hogwarts? He's already got aurors and the teachers, and all the order members if he wants?!"

"Harry dear," she explained, "Dumledore wants you to be able to carry on your studies in peace, and not have to worry about protecting yourself! Besides, with Sasuke guarding the school, The Order will be able to concentrate on other things, like finding You-know-who!"

Though he didn't show it, Sasuke was starting to get annoyed with them all for ignoring him, that is, until that Hermione girl suddenly spoke.

"Excuse me? Um, Sasuke, was it?" she said nervously, blushing slightly, and drawing back as he turned to look at her with cold black eyes.

"Yes?" He repiled, not really unfriendly, but not exactly inviting either.

"Um... I'm sorry, but how exactly are you going to protect the school? Are you a wizard? And what did Mrs Weasley mean when she said that Dumbledore _hired_ you? I haven't ever heard of powerful wizards being hired as guards before."

'She wasn't stupid', Sasuke admitted to himself. The report _had_ said she was smart, but for some reason (arrogant git syndrome) he hadn't really believed it.

"Those are good questions Miss Granger," he acknowledged, ignoring the gasps and questioning glances that he recieved at knowing the girls name. "I am not a wizard-"

"He was interupted by Ron, "so are you a muggle then?"

"...No, not exactly." He explained carefully, secretly annoyed again. "I am a ninja." (Insert more gasps and disbelieveing faeces). "Where I am from ninja's are common. In my village it is a fairly common way of life. We are basically the military for our country, but in times of peace we are sent out on other missions, like this one."

"Do something to prove that you are a ninja." The red haired girl grinned. She clearly didn't believe him. That is, until he sighed, before jumping a good 12 feet into the air and touched the ceiling with both his hands and his feet and... stayed there?

He let them all watch in awe for about ten seconds before letting himself fall back to the floor to land gracefully.

Everyone in the room was _flabbergasted_ (one of my favorite words!... Yes people, I have favorite words ;). Even Sirius and Mrs Weasley were now looking at him in a mixture of shock and awe.

"Okay, I believe you." said the red haired girl in quiet voice. They saw magic everyday and it was no big deal, but they had never heard of anyone being able to do _that _before! He hadn't even used a wand!

After a few moments they recovered from the shock and Hermione spoke once more. "Okaaay... but... you said your only here because your being paid. What's to stop you fromtrying to kill us all if You-know-who offers you more money than Dumbledore did?"

"If I changed sides then I would fail my mission?"

"Does that matter?" Ron blurted out.

"That's the only thing that matters." He stated coldly, spearing Ron with his level gaze.

Everyone was silent for a short while before one of the twins said, "... Well that's reassuring..." only _slightly_ sarcastically.

"So what exactly is he gonna' do?" Asked Harry, much calmer now, appraising Sasuke with his eyes (as opposed to what?)

"From what Dumbledore said, he's just gonna' be staying in the castle and keeping an eye on things," Mrs Weasley explained

"And of course, _stopping_ anyone who attacks the school or the students."

"What makes you think your tough enough to beat a Death Eater?! On your own?! You told us before that your not even a wizard! So what if you can do a few fancy stunts? These people aren't pushovers!" Shouted Harry, becoming enraged ('nother good word) by Sasuke's arrogance and cockney attitude. (1)

Faster than anyone could see, Sasuke was right in front of Harry, so close that their chests were almost placed his left hand on Harry's right shoulder, and his other on his sword. His eyes still gave away no expression as he stared blankly at Harry's ear.

It took two whole seconds before everyone jumped up, staring open mouthed at Sasuke in shock and anger. "What the hell do you think your doing?!" shouted Ron furiously from his place next to Harry and was about to throw himself at Sasuke before he spoke softly. I think I've made my point Harry Potter (what a bastard) I assure you; if the Death Eaters are anything like as slow as all of you, there won't be any problems.

YAY! Another chapter! And this one's a decent length! Again, if you haven't reviewed then please do! Im uploasding the firstfew chapters all at once so I probably don't have any yet. This time I'll send you a photo of a bouncy castle! O.o Just a photo mind! You haven't quite earned a real one just yet. Review my other stories and we'll see ;)

(1) Cockney attititude- I know I know, but a world where Sasuke had a cockney attitude would be a magical one indeed, ne?

P.S. If you don't know what a cockney attitude is, or indeed a cockney, then you should learn it at once!

**Cockney.**

A cockney is a rare magical creature, which is not disimilar to a leprechaun in demeaner, as it is almost always happy. It often uses Victorian colloquialisms, and has a great love of musical theatre, and will often burst out into song for nothing more special than the sky being it's usual colour. These songs are often accompanied by jovial dancing and clicking of the heels, which they use to return to their homes in the basements of Victorian coal factorys.

Note: This is from an old dictionary (that was never real anyway) so don't rely on it too much when sight seeing in London and other places. The modern cockney is slighly different, and many, having moved into estates or having toxic waste dumped on them, have mutated into 'Chavs', which can become hostile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

By the time they arrived at the station, everyone was pretty much ignoring Sasuke, and it wasn't hard, considering he never spoke

They were still angry at him for what he had done earlier, and every so often one of them wsa sure to send him and angry look.

Somehow no-one else in the train station even seemed to notice him. In fact, when Harry thought about it, Sasuke was so quiet, and he there was something weird about the way he walked. If he hadn't already known that he was there, he didn't think that he would have noticed him either.

Their group pushed their way through the crowds until they reached the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Sasuke had read about this in the report, so he wasn't completely unprepared, but still shocked, theough he didn't let it show, when Fred and George walked right into a brick wall and just disappeared!

Two by two, everyone was disappearing through the all and eventually Sasuke was left alone with Harry, Ron, and Sirius, who were all keeping a watchful eye on him.

He grabbed Harry's elbow and pulled him towards the barrier.

"You come through with me," he commanded before turning to look at Ron and Sirius, "you two follow."

Harry jerked his arm out of Sasuke's grip but stayed next to him as they walked through the gateway together.

When theey emerged from the otherside Sasuke was not surprised to see hundreds of witches and wizards, saying goodbye to their children as they boarded a hideously bright train.

'_He_ would have loved it,' he thought, before quickly forcing the subject from his head.

He quickly caught sight of the others from the corner of his eye and made his way over, making sure that Harru was following him along with Ron and Sirius who were following close behind, having just come through the gate.

Suddenly a high pitched whistle cut through the air. The Weasley children and Harry and Hermione quickly said their goodbyes and began to make their way over to the train, but Sirius pulled Harry aside.

"What is it? I need to get on the train!" Harry asked, peering over Sirius' shoulder incase the train were to set off without him.

"Listen Harry," he looked serious, "just don't trust this Sasuke guy okay? I know Dumbledore hired him and seems to trust him but just... just don't get too close okay?"

"Uh... yeah... sure..."

"Im serious Harry." He said, staring his godson straight in the eye.

Harry gasped as something touched his arm and turned quickly to see Sasuke, standing there with that same emotioness face. 'He hadn't heard their conversation had he?'

"We need to go," he said simply. Then walked away, disappearing into the crowd, carrying his trunk as if it were nothing. Harry looked back toSirius for a moment before he heard the whistle again and hurried towards the train; not copingso easily with his. He shouted to Sirius to tell him that he would write and then he was gone.

Sirius just stared after him. He just didn't trust that new kid. A ninja? He was only the same age as Harry and his friends, yet he was somehow a trained killer; and his eyes, those eyes were cold and emotionless. That was not the kind of person he wanted Harry to be friends with.

He didn't exactly look like the type to care about other people. 'He probably dosn't have any precious people,' thought Sirius, 'or if he does he probably wouldn't think twice about throwing them away to get what he wanted.' But he was probably just imagining it. No seventeen year old was that evil.

(A/N: I know that Sirius wasn't in his dog form or anything and so should probably be arrested or something but oh well...)

(A/N: Sasuke touched Harry a lot didn't he?)

When Harry found the rest of their group in a compartment towards the back of the train, he found that Sasuke was already there. "I thought you were supposed to be guarding me but you can't even wait?" He teased.

Sasuke just kept staring out of the window next to him. Harry sat down next to Ron and Hermione, across from Ginny, who was on the opposite end of the seat to Sasuke.

There was silence for a few seconds, then Ron said, "So where are you from?" To the stoic boy in the corner, recieving no reply except for a "Hn."

"Hmph!" You don't need to be rude." Still no reply. "Fine! Be like that! GIT!" Ron shouted, flying out of his seat, waving his arms about madly before sitting down with another "Hmph!" with his arms crossed. Pouting.

"Calm down Ronald!" said Hermione. No-one noticed the far away look in Sasuke's eyes and the faint smirk on his lips. Very faint.

Eventually Ron cheered up and normal conversation resumed. Eventually they forgot that Sasuke was even there. He may as well have been invisible. When Harry thought about it he didn't think that the ninja had moved at all for at least four hours! Eventually he got up and went for a walk along the train to 'stretch his legs,' Harry assumed, but came back after only half an hour due to too many girls leering at him, before just sitting still for another few hours.

With only half an half an hour left Ginny suggested that they should all get changed, as they were nearly there.

To their surprise, Sasuke also reached up to his trunk and began to search through it. 'Was he going to wear robes too? But he wasn't a student?'

They were even more surprised at what he did pull out. They were blue with a red swirly type thing that looked kind of like a leaf (A/N: I didn't even realise it was a leaf until they actually _said_ it on the program,) on the arms, a khaki flak-jacket thing that also had the same deign on the back, and some black cloth like sandals, as well as some stips of white cloth that looked kind of like bandages. (A/N: You know what it looks like.) That was what really surprised them. Sasuke? In sandals?

As they were getting changed they couldn't help but look at him, and one by one they were stuck, staring at him, and if he noticed, then he didn't show it, and this only encouraged them to carry on. They were amazed at his body for two reasons. Firstly, it was just way more toned and athletic than any of theirs, but also because his smooth white skin (A/N: I feel dirty just writing that bit :) was marred only on his back, where there were huge but faint pinkish scars that extended all the way from his right shoulder, down to his left hip. It looked as though he had been attacked by a monster, and it had ttried to tear the skin right off his back!

"Oh my god! What happened?" Ron couldn't help but gasp.

"Ron!" shouted Hermione, blushing, but she couldn't deny that she was curious too, and listened intently incase he answered, though no-one really expected him too. He hadn't answered any of their previous questions.

Sasuke stopped what he was doing and slowly reached up around his neck with his left arm to touch the scar tentatively. Under his arm Harry thought he could also see something on his neck as well. Something round and black thathad previously been hidden by his hair.

"This..." everyone held their breath, secretly greedy to know how he got such a terrible wound. "I got it two years ago... from a monster..."

"What happened?" whispered Ginny.

"...I killed it..." he said softly, still not turning round, and quietly wondering to himself why he was even telling them about this.

They stood in silence for a few seconds before everyone got the message, and carried on with what they were doing.

Harry noticed however, that when Sasuke put his muggle clothes back into his trunk he pulled something else out and looked at it for a few seconds before he put it into his pocket. When he turned round again, his eyes looked even colder than before, if that were possible.

"So, why do you need to get changed?" Hermione asked trying to take everyone's minds off of the previous conversation.

At first it didn't look like Sasuke was going to answer, like he was going to be silent again, but then he spoke. "The other clothes were just so that I didn't attract attention in your 'muggle' world. They are not used to seeing ninja. This is what I wear on missions. It's the uniform from my village and it's much more practical."

"Er... okay..." said Hermione, looking nervously around. That was pretty much everything on that particular topic...

"So, er, what exactly are you going to do when you get there?" asked Harry when he saw Hermione looking at him for help.

"I was told to guard the school, or more specifically you," he looked at Harry here, "and capture or kill anything that attacks it."

"No way!" exclaimed Ron in shock, "your going to kill people?!"

"Yes, of course" Sasuke replied looking at Ron as though he had said something stupid. "I'm a ninja, that's my job... baka." He smirked.

"Wh... what did you call me?!" shouted Ron, indignant, though he didn't even know what it meant, and glared at Sasuke, who smirked at him from across the compartment, but never got a chance to reply to Ron becasue the whistle blew, and the train lurched as it began to slow down. When they looked out the window they noticed that they had arrived in Hogsmeade station already. "Come on, we'd better get off the train," said Ginny.

They collected a few last things like their wands and then waited till the crowds had died down slightly in the corridors before they began to exit the compartment one by one, leaving their trunks behind them.

As soon as they were out everyone started to stare at them, even as they got on with what they were doing, but strangely they were all staring at Harry, but then he noticed that Sasuke had disappeared. "Where's Sasuke?" Harry asked, he had been hoping that ths year he would get a few less stares if he was with the strange new guard.

"I don't know..." replied Hermione.

"I didn't see him leave..." muttered Ron, staring around and managing to make himself look slightly crazy.

Harry couldn't help but laugh a bit at the concentration on Ron's face. "What?!" Ron demanded when he noticed.

"N-nothing!" he turned round a chuckled a bit more.

The crowds were beginning to move more now, and they began walking off of the train. When Harry stepped out onto the steps at the door, he saw the familiar sight of Hogsmeade station, with throngs of students jostling about, and the giant sight of Hagrid calling out to the first years, holding up a lantern, pausing only to shout "Oh hiya Harry!" Waving to him. Harry waved back and then went a bit red as he noticed that now even more people were looking at him, and quickly moved on with Ron and Hermione following him. "I just saw my friends over there so I'll see you guys later!" waved Ginny as she forced her way through the crowd to a waiting group of people. "Bye!" they called to her, before forcing their own way through the crowd, towards the horseless carriages.

One by one the carridges made their way up the dark path. "What are they?" asked Harry, pointing to the horses stood in front of the carriage.

"What's what?" asked Ron, "There's nothing there." he was looking round still, puzzled.

"There! There are horses in front of the carriages! How can you not see them? Their all creepy, they look like skeletons with all leathery skin! And wings!"

"No, sorry mate," said Ron, looking worried.

"Come on Harry, lets just get in the carriage and we'll be at the castle in no time." advised Hermione sharing a meaningful look with Ron.

They began to walk towards the nearest empty carriage, when they heard a voice behind them. "It's okay. I see them too." They turned round in shock to see a girl probably about a year younger than them, with pale blonde hair and carrot earings.

"Y-y-you do?" asked Harry, slightly hopefully, but slightly wearily. This girl said she saw them too, but she really _might_ be mad. You only had to look at her jewellry to tell that.

"Yes, don't worry," she replied, "your not mad. I've been able to see them ever since I got here,but I don't know many other people who can."

"W-well what are they?" asked Hermione, slightly freaked out by this strange looking girl.

"I don't know..." she said mysteriously, before "Well, I've got to go... I'm Luna Lovegood, by the way..." and with that, she wandered away, leaving them looking, and feeling, very confused.

(A/N: Sorry Luna fans, I forgot about her earlier, and then I couldn't be bothered to write her in later, so that's her only appearance for now,but she'll be back later for, you know, the bits that she's... in)

"Come on," Harry said urgently, there were a lot of people getting into the carriages behind them and soon they weregoing to be holding everyone else up. He already got the feeling that he was not goingto be that popular this year, and he didn't want to do anything to aggitate the situation any further.

They climbed into the carriage and immediately began to talk about the mysterious girl who had just made an appearance.

"Who was that?" raved Ron.

"Luna Lovegood, apparently," said Harry looking even more confused than when he thought that he was the only one who was able to see the mysterious horses.

"I think I've seen her before actually, talking to Ginny." added Hermione.

"What? To Ginny? But I've never even seen her beforaaaagghhh!!!" Ron screamed.

"Wha-aaaaggghhh!!!" screamed Harry and Hermione as they saw what Ron had been screaming at.

In the corner of the carriage sat Sasuke, who they previously thought had disappeared to who knows where, but the most disturbing thing of all, and the main reason that none of them had noticed him until now was because of _where_ he was sat.

Sasuke was sat in the corner of the carriage... on the ceiling.

"H-how are you doing that?" gaped Hermione.

"Ninja trick." smirked Sasuke, particularly to Ron, who he seemed to have taken a 'liking' to.

There was a lurch as the carriage began to move and the gentle rocking calmed them all down a bit and as their hearts returned to normal, Harry asked Sasuke, "Is it only you here then? Don't you have, like, a team or anything?"

Sasuke stiffened slightly, but none of the others noticed. "No. I didn't need a team for this mission. It's only A-class, not even S."

"Your saying that protecting a school full of hundreds of students from the most evil wizard who ever lived isn't difficult?" exclaimed Hermione, disbelieveing.

"No. You already have many defences, and I think that I would be enough anyway. I am one of the strongest ninja in the entire world," he smirked as he said this.

"Seriously?" queried Ron, eyeing Sasuke up, "your only about our age, and you don't look that strong, in fact you look pretty skinny!"

Sasuke sighed, "I gave you a demonstration earlier didn't I?" Their eyes darkened just a little at this. They had still not completely forgiven him for scaring them like that. "Strengh is not all that's important Ronald, and besides, you don't have to be made of muscle to be physically strong."

"But if your one of the strongest ninja in the _world_, what are you doing here? On such an _easy_ mission? Why wouldn't your village want you there to protect it or something?"

"Hn. They can't forgive me, and neither can I."

"For what?" asked Hermione, and they all unconciously leaned in like the nosy bastards they were.

"...For killing the monster..." he replied slowly, turning to look out of the window with glazed eyes.

"The one that gave you the scar? But why wouldn't they-" Harry was cut short as the carriage lurched to a stop, and hermione took the oppurtunity to get his attention and shake her head to tell him that it was something that he shouldn't ask about.

They all quickly hurried out of the carriage after that and towards the large doors of entrance hall. In the distance they could see all the tiny lights of the first years making their journey across the lake, before they were pushed through the doors by crowds.

* * *

_**WHORING FOR REVIEWS!!!**_

So? How was this chapter? How's the story going so far? Is it moving fast enough? Or still too fast? Have I missed out too many things? _**TELL MEEEEE!!!!**_

Yeah anyway, so _**please review**_ and tell me and this time I'll give you a real imaginary bouncy castle! Wie dung weiss!!!

If it does seem to be going quite fast then sorry, but I'm kinda impatient and I wanna get on with it, plus I wanna be able to get Naruto in there fairly soon.

WOOO!!! YEAH!!! GET IN THERE NARUTO!!!


End file.
